


Sleep my little Zira.

by Artist4Life24



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist4Life24/pseuds/Artist4Life24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place at the end of the second Lion King movie. So don't read if you never seen the movie. This is just my takes on what I think went on in Kovu's mom's mind. So yes spoilers for this movie in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep my little Zira.

Disclaimer: If I owned this lovely movie, I would have Kovu and Simba cause they are adorable lions. ;P  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Zira, give me your paw!”

I have failed… I failed my beloved Scar. I failed to bring down Simba and his pride. I failed Kovu, Vitani, I failed my Nuka. I hear the rushing river coming closer… closer to claim me in its angry waves. I deserve death. I failed in my life. I hear Kovu screaming for me to take Simba’s precious daughter’s paw. I hear Nala and Simba cry out for their daughter to reach safety. I wonder what my life could have turned into if I lived much longer. Would I be happy to live with my son, daughter and his new pride? No! Never! I hate Simba! He killed Scar and took the lands for himself. He and his family left mine with no food, no shelter or water! And Kovu, that traitorous snake! I’m his mother, I raised him practically and he was even the chosen one for Scar. No one else! And yet he betrayed me because he was weak… 

‘Or was I the weak one?’ 

I look up to see Kiara’s face. Its filled with sorrow and pity for me. I hate those who pity me. What could she possibly gain from helping me!? I do not need the handout from the likes of her. I growl at her as I let go. Then I screamed as I fell to my watery grave. I hear them… I hear them scream my name. But I failed so why would they scram for a failure like me? 

“ZIRA!”

‘That must have been Kiara…the girl was always seeing the good in everyone…well my dear, you have fail this time. I’m no good.’

“MOTHER!!! NOO!!!”

‘Sweet little Kovu, how I wish that I could have been the one to see you destroy Simba…you have failed your mother…you failed Scar.’

“Oh Zira…”

‘Simba? You have failed me the most, you, the so called King?! The one who is suppose to be fair and just!? HA! Your fairness cost me to die. Why couldn’t you just have died!? Why did you put Kovu against his own mother!? I will hate you for ever. Scar should have killed you back then. That’s where he failed.’

I continue to fall and it seems as death is playing with me. I think of the life I had before ever knowing Scar. I remember a time when I was but a cub and my mother wanted me to be better then her and my other siblings. Instead, it drove her to insanity. She wanted me to be perfect. Meet the perfect lion and become queen. Well mother, I suppose I failed you as well. I couldn’t be the daughter you wanted. I couldn’t be you. But I was wrong. My mother always said I would fail…she was right. My mother lived thorough me. I never wanted to be perfect. I just wanted to be free. I was a fool to think I could be free. I failed again.! Goodbye Kovu, good bye Vitani. I am sorry. I’m sorry I failed to be your mother. I wasn’t perfect… I failed. I failed my dead son Nuka. I was born a failure…and I will soon die one. At least I get to see my Scar and Nuka again…I smiled as I feel a tear run down my furry face. I sing in a whispered tone… the same lullaby I sang to Kovu. The same haunting song my mother did for me…

‘Sleep my little Zira. Let your dreams take wing. One day when your big and strong, you will be a queen…’

'No mother, I may have failed…but I am free. I am now free.'

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on my ff.net page under Lovelysinner7.


End file.
